Reese commercials: Rival School style
by HanajimaFB
Summary: I was really bored when I wrote this...
1. Default Chapter

  
Reese commercials: Rival School style.  
  
Warning: THIS IS VERY VERY SHORT!! I WAS VERY VERY BORED! THIS IS PONITLESS~!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Rival Schools characters, just this fic and the game. Darn.  
[] = Action  
::::= Action in script  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Announcer dude: How soccer star, Roberto Miura eats a Reese peanut butter cup.   
  
[Roberto start using it as a hacky sack (hitting the paper side) for a few seconds. He hits it high with his knee, making the candy fall out of its wrapper and into his mouth.]  
  
Announcer dude: ::applauds:: There's no wrong way to eat a Reese.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Announcer dude: How Taiyo fighter, Batsu Iichimonji eats a Reese peanut butter cup  
  
[Batsu passes by the table with the candy on top]  
Batsu: FOOD!! ::grabs it and eats it:: YUM!  
  
Announcer dude: There's no wro-  
Bastu: Got anymore?  
Announcer dude: Erm....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Announcer dude: How Juvenal delinquent, "Edge" eats Reese peanut butter cup.  
  
[Edge throws a dagger at it, grabs the handle, and flips the candy in his mouth, dagger and all. He pulls the dagger out with the candy still in his mouth and chews with a psychotic look in his eyes, dagger in hand. ]  
  
Announcer dude: Uh...there's no wrong way to eat a Reese? ::runs off::  
  
A/N: I told you it was short! I think I'll make more.   
  



	2. 

Part two! Yay! Finally! School sucks!   
Disclamer: I don't own Rival school blah blah blah I hate school blah blah blah I like Edge's crazy laugh blah blah blah  
  
AD:How Tiffany lords eats a Reese peanut butter cup  
  
[Tiffany just blinks at the candy]  
Tiffany: How much fat is in this? Will it ruin my teeth? Or my figure? ::gasp:: Oh no! I can't eat this! ::throws it away::   
  
AD: Um...there's no wrong way to reject a Reese?  
  
AD : How Hyo Imanawo eats a Reese peanut butter cup.  
  
[Hyo draws his sword and somehow runs and cuts though both table and candy into three neat pieces. The table still stands. He takes out a toothpick and neatly eats the Reese. He drops the toothpick on the table and the table breaks in three]  
  
AD: ::blinks:: Was that a half sane way to eat a Reese?  
AD: How Gan Ishido eats a Reese peanut butter cup (or more)  
  
[Gan stomps his foot near the table with six Reese cups. All of them fly in his mouth]  
Gan: Beat that Batsu!  
[Batsu comes in]  
Batsu: Of course I can beat that! (A/N: Sad be true -_-)  
[He tils a table and want for the candy to slide in his mouth]  
Batsu: ::mouth full:: Fuake fat Gahn! (Translation: Take that Gan!)  
Gan: Oh yeah? ::starts wolfing down more::  
Batsu: Grr... ::does the same::  
AD: I have a feeling that this will take a while...  
  
AD: How Shoma Sawamura eats a Reese peanut butter cup (with the help of Natsu Ayuhara)  
  
Natsu: Ready Shoma!  
Shoma: ::bat in hand:: Ready!   
Natsu: ::sevres the candy in a volley ball-ish way::  
Shoma: ::tries to hit it but it gets in his mouth and caught in his throth:: O.O ::starts choking::  
Natsu: Shoma?  
Shoma: ::starts to turn blue::  
Natsu: Shoma! ::runs up to him and pats him hard on the back::  
Shoma: ::coughs it up:: ::pants:: What was that for!?   
Natsu: don't yell at me, I save your life!  
Shoma: But you almost took it!   
[They get into an argument]  
AD: ::sweatdrop:: there's no wro-  
Shoma: And what this camera doing here?! ::prepares to break it::  
AD: Uhh...  
More to come! Also, for the people WHO ARE KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW ::hint hint:: tell me if you know who the characters are in Project justice, or if you even know about the game.  
  
  
  



	3. part 3

Erm...sorry for not writing in a while ^^;;   
Edge: ::whisper whisper::  
You shut up! It hasn't been that long has it?  
Edge: Ehehehehe...  
  
AD: How Momo Kuruizawa eats a reese peanut butter cup  
  
Momo: Um...why do I gotta eat this?  
AD: Cuz...it's to show the world how much you like Shoma. Yeah that's right!  
Momo: ::sparkly eyes:: Then I need more than one! ::jets off::  
AD: Uh oh...  
[Canned laughed comes on]  
AD: Hey! I thought it was gonna be DUN DUN DUNNN!!  
Sound guy: Oh, sorry.  
  
AD: How Kurrow Kirishima eats a Reese peanut butter cup  
  
[Kurrow cuts the Reese into ten bits and sticks a piece onto each nail/claw. Eat the bits off the tips]  
Kurrow: Ow! I cut my lip! ::runs out, holding his mouth::  
AD: ::inches away from Kurrow:: I need a new job.  
  
AD: Back to the "contest"...  
  
Batsu: 1,585 ::munch:: 1,586 ::munch::...  
Gan: 1,587 ::munch:: 1,588 ::munch::  
Gan & Batsu: ::glare::  
AD: So far it's a tie....  
Momo: ::comes in:: I shall prove my love for Shoma! ::eats the rest of the candies:: Hmm...15,663 isn't enough... ::run off, looking for more::  
Batsu: NOOOO!! MY FOOD!!! ALL GONE!!! ::wails::  
Gan: We lost to Momo?! ::wails with him::  
  
AD: Now we need another supply...  
Bastu: Why has thee forsaken us!?  
  
EAC: And I'm out of ideas...-_-;;  
Edge: You suck.  
EAC: Shut up or I'll send ya to the twins again! (*plug*Read Sinister sisters to know what I'm talking about *plug*)  
Edge: Evil...EVIL!! Like me! AHAHAHA!!!  
EAC: No...you're just insane...like me! ^_^ 


End file.
